This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Moley lab is undertaking label free proteomics studies that are geared toward determining predictive factors for successful in vitro fertilization (IVF). The complement cascade is critical for early pregnancy development in animals, but the role of complement proteins in success of IVF is unknown. We speculate that complement activity in the follicular microenvironment affects oocyte competence and IVF outcomes. Serum and follicular fluid samples will be analyzed from patients who are undergoing IVF for the purpose of identifying potential biomarkers for successful IVF outcome. Proteomic analysis reveals a signature of complement proteins in the follicular fluid of patients achieving pregnancy.